


Holy Days

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have to use aspects of so many religious traditions that it only makes sense that their own tradition is syncretic with all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Days

Sam's always more thoughtful for a week and a half during [September or October](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_Days_of_Repentance). He's done so much wrong in his life that spending several days a year contemplating how he could have done and could continue to do better seems like the least he could do to make amends.

[Samhain](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samhain), properly pronounced, is the night to scatter cowrie shells along the salt lines and keep a gun loaded with an assortment of bullets in arm's reach. Unless Sam and Dean are working, of course. All Saints' Day is recovery from Samhain, and All Souls' Day, well. Dean takes All Souls' Day to get drunk, usually, and while he's hung over on the feast day of [Saint Malachy O'More](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Malachy), Sam's getting drunk. (Jessica's paternal ancestors hail from County Armagh.)

Dean gets Sam a new book and some new music [late every January](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vasant_Panchami). The book is always something Sam will find useful, though it usually ends up in a library donation bin somewhere once Sam's read it; the music is always something both of them find tolerable. Sam's forgotten why, if he ever knew. If he ever asks, Dean won't tell him the truth, which is that one time he met a girl named Sarasvati and asked about her name.


End file.
